I, Beaver-bot
"I, Beaver-bot" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by Josh O'Lantern. In this episode, Handy finally gets bionic hands, but soon gives himself a full body upgrade. Plot 'Title card: '''The word "I, BEAVER" is roboticised into "I, BEAVER-BOT". Pointy notices his TV going haywire and discovers that his power lines are on the fritz. He calls up Handy and puts a ladder on the telephone pole so he can climb with no hands. Handy struggles to open up his toolbox and pulls his signature scowl. Pointy is losing patience. Finally, Handy opens up the toolbox and tries to grab a screwdriver with his teeth. But the screwdriver flies out of his mouth and impales Road-Kill through the head. Pointy points a finger at Handy and Handy walks home, depressed. Handy looks at his nubs and sighs. Behind him, Pointy is electrocuted when trying to fix the power lines himself. Handy suddenly sees Tech coming before she bumps into him. Handy shows Tech his stumps and Tech gets an idea. Handy is soon strapped to a table in Tech's house and is soon put to sleep so Tech can fit some bionic hands on his arms. Handy wakes up and is thrilled that he has finally got a pair of hands. He then does to Tech what he should had done prior to losing his hands; making funny faces. Handy runs off in a happy mood. He returns to Pointy's house and is grossed out by Pointy's smouldering corpse. Handy gets his toolbox and fixes the power lines with ease. At a construction site, Neil and Cole are impressed at how fast Handy is working. Cole believes he can work as well as Handy, but he drops his hammer, which kills Groundie below. Handy walks home, until Sporty runs past him. Handy tries to run after him but soon feels tired. Handy looks at his weak legs and thinks of something. Handy comes out of Tech's house again, with bionic legs to go with his artificial hands. Josh passes by and notices Handy's new legs. Josh gives Handy a thumbs up and a handshake. Handy speeds off and beats Sporty, much to his dismay. Sporty then sees The Mole reading a book about a slow thing winning a race. Handy is satisfied by both his new hands and legs, but soon believes his eyesight could use an upgrade. A montage follows of Handy receiving upgrades on his eyes, tail, teeth and his whole body. Quist notices Handy's skin on her doorstep and takes it in to turn it into a puppet. Later, she performs an act with her new puppet called Handy Dandy, while Nuppet glares at him. Later, Stacy gets ready for a hot date with Handy. She opens the door and screams when she saw that Handy has transformed into a cyborg. Handy shows his robotic hand at Stacy, but Stacy refuses to go on a date with a robot. Stacy slams the door and Handy walks sadly along the sidewalk. Handy looks at some TVs in an electronics store window and sees that robots have no feelings. Handy sees Gem and Ini playing ball with each other. Handy walks towards them, but they run away at the sight of his robotic body, fearing that he is an evil cyborg. Handy finds Tech and begs her to turn him back to his original self. Tech accepts the idea, as long as they can find Handy's skin. Tech sees a flyer for Quist's puppet show and sees Handy's skin on it. She and Handy run off to the fair. At the fair, in Quist's dressing room, Quist prepares herself for her next act until Handy bursts in. Handy detects his skin and takes it away. Quist becomes mad and goes after him with Nuppet. Handy takes control of Handy Dandy and Quist takes control of Nuppet as the two puppets battle each other. They fight each other all around the fair until they reach the rollercoaster. Nuppet punches the rollercoaster, causing an I-beam to fall and crush Tech. A cart with Winner and Loser goes off the tracks and crushes Quist and Handy. Handy ends up the hospital and is surprised that he is back to normal. Handy is saddened that he won't have hands again. Dr. Quackery reveals that Handy has some hands transplanted. Russell pops in to check in on Handy. Handy is awe-struck at the sight of Russell's new legs, eye and hand. Handy looks out the window and sees that all the injured HTFs have cybernetic body parts. Handy walks out happy, but is then ran over by a handless Rigg, ending the episode. Deaths * Road-Kill is impaled through the head by a screwdriver. * Pointy is electrocuted when trying to fix his power lines. * Groundie is killed when Cole's hammer falls on top of him. * Tech is crushed by an I-beam girder. * Quist is crushed by a cart from the rollercoaster. * Winner and Loser die when their cart crashes into the ground. * Handy is run over by a big rig. Trivia * The title is a pun on ''I, Robot. * Handy's visor is reminiscent to Robocop. * Quist's death is similar to Sniffles in the HTF episode The Wrong Side of the Tracks. ''Winner and Loser died in a similar way to Giggles and Petunia in the same episode. * Handy Dandy is a pun on ''Howdy Doody. * The book that The Mole is reading is the Aesop fable The Tortoise and the Hare. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes